A thermostat can be utilized to detect and alter environmental features (e.g., temperature, etc.) within a building. The thermostat can use various sensors to detect current environmental features of the building and can alter the environmental features by sending instructions to environmental controllers (e.g., heating, ventilation, and air conditioning units (HVAC units), etc.). The thermostat can receive instructions to change environmental settings based on user preferences. For example, the thermostat can receive instructions on how to respond to particular environmental features.